A Familiar Face
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: Rory's pregnant with Logans child.How will he take it?What will happen between the 2 of them?Takes place 1 year after Dean and Rory's breakup at Elder Gilmore's party. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. And if you read it, please review to tell me what you think, even if its bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

I'm pregnant" Rory said .

Logan looked at her with disbelief and a touch of pain, unsure about it.

"And I am the father?"

"I don't think I slept with anyone else. Now did I?"

"I hope not. So, I am the father."

"Yeah, you are. And by the tone of your voice you don't sound happy."

"No, I really am. Just a little suprised."

"Okay, good" Rory said.

She hugs him and he hugs her back, but he has an uncertain look on his face.

Rory is talking to her mom at her home back in Stars Hollow.

Rory just got done telling her mom that she is pregnant, and that Logan is the father.

"What! You are still in college! You can't have a baby now! This is crazy!"

"I know it's not the right time. But-"

"No! It's not the right time! You were supposed to be out of college, and married before you had a kid."

"Hey, look who is talking! You got pregnant at 16, and in high school."

"Yeah, so I messed up. But, me messing up, brought me you. And I care so much about you. I guess I am upset because you get pregnant in college, when you have so much ahead of you, and now maybe, you can't accomplish any of it."

"I can accomplish it. I can. Yeah, I may have to take some time off of school to take care of my child, but i promise you that I will finish college. I really promise. You know I have been wanting to finish college forever. So, I won't give up my dream."

"Thanks.. That made me feel better. Now that I have your word, I feel a little better about this. Did you tell Logan?"

"Yeah, I did. He really looked unsure about the whole thing. He said he was happy about it. But, I don't believe him."

"Hun, if he said he was happy about it, then I think he was."

"No, mom, you don't understand, Logan looked like he had just seen a ghost or something."

"A ghost?" Lorelai laughed.

"Hey, its the best description I could come up with."

"Uh, okay. But go on." said Lorelai.

"Well, there really isn't that much more to say. I told him, and he didn't look happy. I know him and I know he lied. He looked rather sad about it."

"Well, I don't think he should be sad. He is going to be the father of a great kid."

"Thanks, mom" said Rory hugging her mother.

"Kid, your going to be a great mother. I love you and I know you are going to do it."

"Yeah, and your going to be a really great grandma! If you can even think of yourself as one."

" I can, I can." said Lorelai, smiling at her daughter, but still a little hint of disapointment and fear running through her head, she just didn't trust Logan.

Okay, yeah I know this is short. REALLY SHORT. But, this is just a look at what is going to be about. But I am seeing if anyone reviews it and I want to see if anyone reads it. I will tell you that it is going to get REALLY interesting, and it is going to have many many chapters. I know I didn't write much, but still review it for me. This is my first story, and I feel it is going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note---- thanks for the couple of reviews I got, they are appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Rory, at Yale is coming out of one of her classes, when she spots Logan.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Hey. Nothing, really. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling great for a pregnant woman. And your baby is doing fine."

"Good, Good."

There is a long minute of silence. Logan finally breaks it.

"Hey, I have to get going, uh I have a class to go to." Logan said hesitantly.

"Um, okay. Call me later?"

"Yeah, I will."

Logan starts to walk away as Rory stops him.

"And Logan, you can always talk to me. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks. I will call you later."

"Okay" Rory said as Logan walks away.

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Rory enter Luke's Diner and sit down. Luke is busy filling everyone's coffee cups, then he sees Lorelai and Rory. He gives Lorelai a kiss, and then fills her cup.

"Hey! What about me!" whined Rory.

"Your pregnant. You don't need coffee right now."

"Please Please Please Luke!"

"You sound like your mother."

"And, since you give into anything mom says or asks you to do, then you must give into me if I sound like her."

"Fine. Here." (Fills her coffee cup only half way)

"Hey! It's only filled half way!"

"Don't push it."

"Fine." Rory said.

Rory is back at her Stars Hollow home, talking with Lane.

"Oh my god. I can not believe my best friend is going to have a baby! I am so happy!"

Lane hugs her and keeps a bright smile on her face.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Good, I guess. I mean it actually hasn't hit me that I am actually going to have a baby. I mean I am not fat yet, and I feel normal, no morning sickness yet. So, for right now I feel great."

"How does Logan feel about it?"

"I really have no idea. He hasn't commented much on it. He was supposed to call me tonight."

"Wow, weird, I would of thought Logan would have some comment on being a father."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, I got to go. Band practice. So, you can go wait by the phone for Logan to call. If you need anything, please let me know. Bye Rory, bye baby. Wow, that feels weird to say."

"Yeah, doesn't it? And thanks, I will call if I need anything. Bye."

"Cya." Lane said as she exited out the door.

Rory, rather bored, and tired of waiting for Logan to call, she picks up the phone and dials his number.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Hey, Logan. It's Rory. I thought you were going to call."

"Yeah I was. Sorry, I was uh doing something."

"Okay. That's alright. So,."

"Rory, I think I need to talk to you."

A/N:Okay. That's the end of this chapter. It is a little longer, and it might be boring, but I am suffering writer's block. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I relaly appreciate them.

Chapter 3

"What?"

"Rory, I need to talk to you."

"Uhh, Okay. I told you I would always be here. What's a matter?"

"Meet me for coffee."

"Logan, I am pregnant I can't have coffee."

"I think you can make an exception for this time."

Rory meets Logan for coffee, very nervous about what he needs to talk to her about. She takes a seat next to him.

"Um, hey Logan."

"Hey Rory."

"Uh, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, umm.."

"Logan, what's a matter?"

"Rory, I don't think I can do this. Be a father. I don't have the ability to."

"Logan, you can do this. I know you can."

"Ace, I really don't think I can. I mean, all this pressure, and responsibility, its too hard."

"Please Logan, do this for me."

"Rory, I am sorry. I can't do this."

Logan leaves and Rory is left there, stunned, looking really upset.

Back in Stars Hollow, Rory is crying to her mom, in her moms arm.

"Honey, it's okay, Logan will come to his senses after a while."

"No, he won't! He made it clear he couldn't do it and then just walked out!"

"Shh. It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! The father of my child left me! I want my child to have a father to grow up with. I didn't have that, I want the best for this baby."

"I know you do, hun. Believe me, he will come to his senses."

"I don't know mom. I am just scared he won't be there for me!"

"Well, I will always be there for you. You have this whole town to be here for you. It will be alright, you will get through this."

"I hope so."

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, actually, she could. She knew she hated Logan and she didn't trust him. All she wanted to do right now is kick his ass, and that, she actually might do.

----------------------------------------

A/N- Okay, short, weird chapter, I kinda ran out of things to say. Please, Please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-thanks everyone for the reviews, i really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters.

After a long night a crying, Rory had finally gotten to sleep; in her mother's arms. Once Lorelai had noticed she was sleeping she carried Rory (a/n: yeah, weird, just let it slide) into her room, and let her sleep there. It was morning now, and they walked over to Luke's to have breakfast, and then Rory said she had to go to Yale, because she was taking her last classes before maternity leave.

--Later in the day--

Rory had just finished her last class for who knows when, and she was trying her hardest to avoid Logan. She avoided him alright, but that doesn't mean she didn't see him. She saw him walking with another girl, arm around her talking and laughing. 'What a jerk' she thought, 'did he leave me for her?'. Mixed emotions built inside Rory, like she was going to explode.

Rory drove back to Stars Hollow, trying not to let her emotions slip. She called her mom and said she needed to talk to her. Her mother, of course, was at Luke's so she said she would meet her back home.

"I saw Logan today."

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"Well, I was trying to avoid him, first off, but I still saw him. And I didn't want to go up with him in the first place, and I really didn't want to go up to him after what I saw."

"What did you see?"

Rory signed heavily before letting out these four painful words. "Him with another girl."

"What? That bastard!" Lorelai couldn't believe the father of her daughter's child left her for another woman! Now she really wanted to kick his ass.

"I just was wandering that if he got with her after he left me, or when we were in a committed relationship. That's what I really want to know. Either way, it's still wrong. I mean, I just can't believe he would do that to me!"

All Lorelai could do was hold her daughter, if she would let her mouth open, she would of said something. Something Rory didn't need to hear. She knew this would happen, she didn't trust him. She just _hated_ him.

---------------------------------------

A/N- yeah, short, and I know its basically the same conforting every chapter, but in the next few chapters, it will be different, believe me. Please Review! Remember, if I don't get enough reviews, I don't update as soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Again, thanks for all the reviews! It keeps me going!

Disclaimer-- Nope, couldn't convince the WB to give me their Gilmore girls characters. damn. So, I am just playing with them.

----------------------------

Chapter 4

Lorelai was so mad at Logan for all that he did, she just hated him. She was out shopping the next day when she saw Logan with another girl. Yeah, and she decided to approach him.

Lorelai clears her throat, making it noticable she was standing there. Logan and the blonde-haired girl looked up almost simultaneously.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute, ALONE."

The blonde-haired girl responded: "But we are on a date! You can't make me leave!"

And, that got Lorelai even more mad. She gave Logan the look like she was going to kill him.

"Uh, why don't you just go to the bathroom for a second when I talk to her, I promise it will be quick." said Logan.

"Fine." said the blonde-haired girl

Lorelai sat down.

"So, this is why you left my daughter, for this girl? Oh, and not to add, my _pregnant_ daughter? Oh and here is a another add: pregnant daughter with _your_ baby?"

"You don't understand."

"No, I understand alright, you aren't that guy to be in a commitment, but you told her you would do it anyways. And, then, she gets pregnant, and that wasn't entirely her fault, and you leave her! I mean, I can't believe you!"

"That's not it!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I can hardly take care of myself, I couldn't take care of that baby. Believe me, I _love_ Rory, but I can't do this."

"How do you know you wouldn't be able to take care of that baby? You didn't even try did you? That baby _needs_ a father!"

"I didn't try. But, I know I can't do it."

"I don't believe you love her, if you loved her, you wouldn't of left her. So don't say you love her when you don't mean it."

"It's the total oppisite. I left her because I love her."

"Okay, now thats BS, and you know it."

"No, I think she would of gotten more hurt if I would have stayed."

Lorelai was beginning to understand what he was saying, but she still hated him. She suddenly saw Logan's date coming back.

"Your date is coming back. So, I am going to leave."

"Okay."

Lorelai starts to walk away, and turns back.

"And Logan, if you really love her like you say you do, you would give it another chance."

With that, Lorelai walked away, still as angry and upset as she was, but glad she got to say all of that to him. All that she said to Logan, _got him thinking._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I know, still short, but after the next few chapters are over the ones after that will be longer, and different, so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**My LONG A/N:**

**Muffin Is Injured**: Oh, my master. Thank you so much for reviewing, and i should let you know you have the _longest_ review for this story. Wow, like master, like property. Do you know that your are like the only person who knows whats going to happen in this story? Hm, you are lucky.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**- Thank you for reviewing a couple times and reading my story.

**Gilmore Grls Fanatic**- Thanks for reviewing! Your stories are really good, and whenever you need help or ideas for your stories, I am here. You are such a sweet person!

**tutorgirl323**- Thanks for saying you love my story, its really nice to hear that from people:)

**blazergrl17**- Don't worry, Logan is never going to be out of the picture for good.

**Mrs. Boyscout**- 'Well, buddy, then don't have sex!' yeah, exactly. thanks for reviewing!

**lukeandlorealilove**-Yeah, Logan is an ass. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kyle15**- The detail is coming.

**gilmoregirlslover81291**-Thanks for the awesome review!

**aCe225**- Thanks for the nice review:)

**Holy Cross Baby**- Thanks for the review!

**roryNdean4ever**- Thanks for the review! and thanks for everything! for all the talking on AIM and stuff, you have really helped me with everything! Thank you!

**IzzPuppy**- Thanks for the props on saying my stories are much better, I love that! Oh and I will reveal how far along she is in one of the next few chapters.

**Michaelover101**- Thanks for the review!

**angel6 aka trinigyal**- Thanks for the props, I am glad you enjoyed chapter 5:)

**..and to the anonymous reviewers which are:**

**Gilmore Girl**

**and Libbey** - Thanks for the reviews guys! Its appreciated:)

Oh, and to **katieanna**- I didn't copy your story, and you know it, you just can't admit it. Don't call me a bich either cuz' you know I am right, so get over it.

**If I forgot you, I really didn't mean to, but I don't think I forgot anybody unless you reviewed after I wrote this chapter, Thanks everyone! I love you guys:)**

**Disclaimer- **The bribe to the WB _still_ didn't work! ugh. So, again, just playing with the characters!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

After everything going crazy in Rory's mind, she had finally gotten to sleep. She awokened to the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace!"

"Logan? Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling."

"Logan, are you crazy? After all that happened, getting me pregnant, then leaving me, then me seeing you around with a girl, you are going to call me to see how I am feeling!"

"You saw me around with that girl?"

"You thought you could hide it didn't you?"

"No, just. Can I talk to you?"

"You already are."

"No I mean over a cup of coffee."

"Okay, first off, I was sleeping. I couldn't get any sleep last night because of this baby, and you, second, I am pregnant, I can't have coffee, and third, when we went for coffee, you ended up leaving me, and that was bad."

"Okay, what about lunch? That way you can sleep, and its not coffee."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No."

"Well then we will meet at our normal place around 12:30?"

"I guess."

"Okay, Ace, I will see you then."

"Bye"

Rory hung up, and sat her phone down. She tried to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't. She couldn't get to sleep last night because of the baby, and because of all that happened with Logan. And, now, Logan wants to have lunch. Her head was spinning in circles, confused of everything that was happening. But, somehow, she got to sleep. She was awokened again by the ring of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ace, where are you, its 12:45!"

"Oh, it is? I dozed off to sleep, I thought I would wake up by the time I had to leave."

"It's okay. Are you still going to come?"

"Yeah, I guess just give me about another hour, i'll be ready by then."

"Okay, see you then."

It is around 2, and Rory walks in to find Logan. She walks up to him.

"Ace!"

"Hi Logan."

"How are you and everything?"

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I am confused why you asked me to lunch."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well I am here now."

"About the baby, I am sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have, especially after your mother talked to me."

"My mother talked to you!"

"She didn't tell you? I was eating lunch with-." He paused. "I was eating lunch and your mom came up and talked to me, and she really got me thinking."

"Got you thinking? About what? Coming back to me after you left me? Helping me with _our_ baby? What?"

"The baby needs a father."

"So what are you saying?"

"That I am going to give this a try."

All Rory could do is smile, and she went up and hugged him, and he gave her a soft kiss.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N-Yeah, short, oh and THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. hehe , still much more to go. Don't get too attached to the idea I gave you in this chapter. So, yeah, reviews are my oxygen, so provide me with air.


	7. Short AN

Temporary A/N:I am SO sorry for not updating! I have been really gloomy about something.. so I didn't write for a while. And, I am going to Charleston till Thursday, so I am afraid I can't update till then, but when I am gone, I will write, so when I come back I will have a couple chapters for you guys. Oh, and please don't report me or anything for using this chapter just for an A/N, because when I update, I will delete this note. So, uh, I am really sorry I can't update soon, but when I come back, I will have written a ton. Oh, and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! Love you guys!

-Cassie


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I know I said I would delete the AN that I used about me going to Charleston, but I am not now because people actually reviewed to it, and I don't think you can review more than once in a chapter. Oh, and sorry for the long wait, although I got 2 chapters written on my trip, it was in a notebook and I am not in the typing mood. But, if I wait any longer I think you guys are just goona give up on me, so here it is, Chapter 7. Oh and please don't report me about the AN, please please please. Love, Cassie.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, again, just playing with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Time went by. Rory was far enough along to find out the sex of the baby. It was a girl. Another little Lorelai. Logan had also assured Rory that he hadn't seen or talked to the blonde-haired girl since they had gotten back together. Logan was gaining trust from everyone, and everything was going great.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilly, snowy, Saturday afternoon and Logan was going out with Colin and Finn.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rory replied.

"Because i'll only be gone a couple of hours."

"Logan, I'll be okay."

"Okay, good. I'll be back in a bit."

"Kay, bye."

Logan gives Rory a soft kiss on her lips, and then kisses her stomach.

"Bye Girls." says Logan, and he exits out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later, Lorelai comes prancing in the door.

"Guess what?" says Lorelai

"What?" Rory says

"It's the first snowfall of the season!"

"Oh, boy."

"Huh? Why was that an 'Oh Boy' ?"

"What? Did I say 'Oh Boy'? I mean't 'Oh yay!' "

"Good Girl. Where is Logan?"

"He went out for a little bit."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to cancel my date with Luke, he was going to take me out since it's the first snowfall of the season."

"Why do you have to cancel?"

"You are 7 months pregnant, I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Mom, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You'll call if you need anything?"

"Yep, now go have fun with Luke."

"Oh I will." Lorelai said and winked.

"Mom, please stop that."

"Fine."

"Oh, and when will you be home?"

"Hmm. Don't know." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom, gross. So, you'll be home tomorrow?" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"If I'm lucky."

"Okay, I give up, bye."

"Bye, babe." Lorelai says as she gives Rory a kiss and exits out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Short. I know. But, hey, I gave you some humor. My story is too serious. (Slaps herself). Yes, thats what I get. Anyways, make me breathe. (also known as, please review.)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, how many languages can I say I am sorry in? Well, for me only 1. I am SOO SORRY I couldn't update. I have had this chapter ready to post for like 5 days now, and my computer BROKE DOWN! AH. So, I am at my grandma's right now, so yeah I just thought I would tell you why I am not updating. I come to my grandma's on thursday's and sunday's, so I will update on those 2 days, until my computer is up and running again.

Just thought I would answer some people's questions or say something to them if I need to:

Loganroryfan- Thanks for not giving up on me. Please don't stop reading, that breaks my heart.

roryNdean4ever- Thanks for reviewing every chapter, I am so thankful for that. :)

IzzPuppy- Yeah, I know it was rushed. Sorry! I mean, I just didn't know how to fill all that time, ya know? Oh and for the snowfall activities-- well, if you remember in season 5, when Lorelai woke up Luke and showed him the first snowfall of the season--well, Rory didn't celebrate with her there, unless I am forgetting..

Brelaine- I really appreciate the tips. But, maybe you don't know but this is the first fanfic I started writing, so it's not going to be perfect.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13- No, she took a break from college because of the baby, and she is staying with her mom. Logan is just with her all the time, they are not living together or anything. Sorry I didn't clear that up.

angel6 aka trinigyal- You give like the nicest reviews. I appreciate them so much!

Last, but definately not least--

Muffin Is Injured- What could I do without you? Huh, yeah you guessed it. NOTHING!

--And, for anyone else that reviewed or has been reviewing, thank you so much.

Oh, and ANON----

Okay, I am not going to start with you. First off, the chapter wasn't pointless. It was the beginning of something that I can't say, or I would give something away. And, it was funny. My story is too serious, I wanted to put something humorous in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Lorelai were walking in a restaurant.

"You know, you really ddn't need to take me out for the first snowfall of the season." said Lorelai.

"Oh, I was going to take you out anyways. The first snowfall just happened to fall from the sky, so why not say we are celebrating it?"

"Dirty!"

Luke rolls his eyes, but smiles at the woman he is so lucky to have.

"Right this way please." says the hostess.

Luke and Lorelai are guided to a table, and they sit down.

Lorelai looks around and says, "Ya know, it was worth coming all the way to Hartford for this place. It's nice."

"Yeah it is." he replies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the evening, Luke and Lorelai had finished their meals, and were just sitting in the restaurant talking. All the sudden, a group of 6 come walking in the door. Lorelai and Luke hear a familiar voice.

"Don't be an ass Colin." said Logan, arms around _another _girl.

"That bastard!" Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"I'm goona kick his ass!" said an angry Luke about to get up from their table.

"No. Sit back down." said Lorelai.

"What! You are telling me you are just going to let this slide?"

"Of course i'm not. We can kick his ass later. Besides, I want to see what he does with her. And, I don't want him to see us."

"Why not?" asked Luke.

"Because, later on we are going to question him on all this, and see is he lies, which he will. And, when we make him lie, we have 3."

"3 What?"

"3 Strikes.

Strike 1- Cheating

Strike 2- Lying

and finally.

Strike 3- Being a bastard.

3 Strikes he is out."

Lorelai and Luke watch Logan and the girl. And, then it happens, Logan kisses her.

Luke and Lorelai look at each other with a mix of pain and anger toward Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Earlier that night..._

_Logan arrives at the meeting place he and his friends agreed on._

_"Hey guys!" says Logan to his friends Colin and Finn. And, their dates. And another girl. Hm, Finn is wild having 2 girls, he smirks._

_"Hey Logan. This one over here is Linda." he points to the extra girl. "She is your date."_

_"I can't have a date! I have Rory at home."_

_Finn and Colin pull Logan aside, away from the girls._

_"Common, Logan. Ever since you have been spending time with Rory, you have had no fun."_

_"That's not true! Rory is great!"_

_Colin and Finn walk away, grabbing a bottle of vodka. _

_"This is going to be a long night." said Colin._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay? Did you like? Remember, I won't be able to update till Thursday. Sorry! It is my stupid broken-down-computer's fault. So, PLEASE REVIEW!

Because, you know what? This story has gotten 8077 hits. And only 62 reviews! Cummon guys! This is driving me nuts! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Even if you just say 'fishsticks'.


	10. AN, please please please read!

A/N: Sorry for the looong wait! I am so stuck on this story, I have no idea how to go where I am going. I need help. I need someone who can help me write this the way **I **want this written. So, if you can help me, please email me at CasS1527 AT COMCAST DOT NET.

Thanks so much for hangin in there, I love ya guys! 3

-Cassie


	11. Authors Note Again, Please read

Authors Note Yet Again: I am SOO sorry I never updated. But, good news-- This story is going to be up and running again. But- I am going to start completely over, and move it to my new account: **In Love With Narcolepsy Boy**. Now, I am also going to change the setting, it will be after the episode "The Real Paul Anka". So yeah. This story is going to change a lot, adding tons of twists. I am so excited. I was just listening to music- and all these ideas came to my head. I've also been told to continue by many people, so thank you to you guys. I am going to start writing the first chapter today, so it will most likely be up either today or tomorrow. And remember, it won't be on this account. It will be on my new one, listed above.

I love you all. :)

-Cassie


End file.
